


Paying The Bill

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disapproving Stoick, Family Drama, Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup recently got released from the hospital and Stoick is less than impressed with his son's boyfriend's lack of support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying The Bill

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I made a prompt list. One of the prompt on it was "paying the bill", so here is the story I wrote for it (which reminds me that I haven't yet done anything for four of them)

"Are you sure you don’t need anything else, Hiccup?"

"No, dad. I’m fine. Thank you for coming, but I really just want to sleep, now."

"Alright. Alright, let’s put you in bed."

"Dad, I’ll be  _fine_. I can manage that.”

Stoick ignored his son’s protests. He pushed Hiccup’s wheelchair toward the bedroom. His heart clenched in his chest when he saw the small shoulders slump in defeat. Surely Hiccup had to realize that he needed help? At least until his leg was healed enough that they could get him a prosthesis. And, since that useless boyfriend of his was doing his best to stay out of the house since the accident, it fell on Stoik to help him. 

 Hiccup was already wearing his sleeping clothes when Stoick came to visit, so he merely picked him up from the wheelchair and set him down on the bed. He tucked the blankets around his frail body. Hiccup sighed, but he smiled at him.

"You know… you could come back home. Temporarily, of course," Stoick said.

"I’m fine here."

"You shouldn’t be staying here alone."

"I’m not alone," Hiccup said, irritation creeping into his voice. "Jack makes sure I have everything I need."

"Jack is never  _here._ ”

"He’s here enough. He’s busy, dad."

"He should be here more!"

"Okay, I’m done with this conversation. I’m going to sleep. Now."

Hiccup turned on his side and didn’t look at him again. Stoick sighed, but didn’t insist. For now. He just wanted his son to see that he was fooling himself. He may be head over heels in love with Jack, but that didn’t meant the white-haired man felt the same. If only Hiccup could accept that, he might agree to move in with his father until he could learn to be autonomous again. 

The sink was full of dirty dishes and Stoick considered doing those before he left. But no. He wasn’t going to encourage his son’s boyfriend’s laziness by doing his chores for him. That would simply encourage him to be away even more. He wasn’t willing to help Jack Frost be a lousy boyfriend.

Speaking of the devil, the door to the small apartment opened and the man himself walked in, still wearing a uniform from some fast food restaurant, his cap lopsided on his white hair. Stoick drew himself up to his full height and glared down at him.

Jack completely ignored him. He walked around the huge man like he wasn’t even there, grabbed a slice of bread from a bag on the kitchen counter, gathered a knife and a pot of peanut butter and made himself a quick snack. Stoick’s scowl deepened.

"It’s late," he stated.

"Hm."

Stoick took a long, calming breath to keep himself from grabbing the man by his garish red and yellow uniform and shaking some sense into him. Jack shoved his slice of bread into his mouth.

"I’ve been coming here everyday, to check on Hiccup, and you’re never here."

"Thank you for taking care of him." The toneless expression of gratitude was so bland that it made Stoick even angrier.

"Where are you? Where do you spend your entire days? What could possibly be more important than being here with him?"

Jack finally looked up at him and, for the first time, Stoick noticed the dark circles under his usually bright eyes. The already pale boy looked like a corpse.

"I’ve been working three jobs to pay for the hospital bills," Jack said blankly.

The young man turned his back on him and headed to the bedroom he shared with Hiccup. Stoick didn’t try to stop him. He just stood there, dumbstruck. In his worry for his son, he had not even once stopped to think about the fees that might come with all of the medical aid he needed. And Jack had never once gone to him for help in paying them. Stoick had not exactly been warm to him since they first met.

He peeked into the bedroom. Hiccup still laid on his side right where he had left him and he assumed that he had fallen asleep before Jack’s return. His boyfriend simply collapsed on the bed next to him, on top of the blankets. Stoick padded to the bed as silently as he could, gathered the white-haired man in his arms and pulled the blankets back before setting him back down. He took the cap off his head, threw it on the bedside and tucked the young man in bed.

Before leaving, he washed all the dirty dishes.


End file.
